


It Starts with a Walk Home

by Calacious



Series: January in February [18]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Clumsiness, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Brainy doesn't fall as much as he stumbles in love.
Relationships: Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf
Series: January in February [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ficuary





	It Starts with a Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Innocence

Brainy Smurf shakes his head when Clumsy Smurf trips over a root. Clumsy Smurf has the worst luck of any Smurf that Brainy knows. He’s also the most innocent Smurf, besides Baby Smurf, that Brainy knows. It’s this innocence that causes Brainy to feel obligated to care for the other Smurf.

It starts out innocently enough with Brainy offering to walk Clumsy home one night, while removing obstacles from his path to ensure that he makes it home without harming himself (or others, as is often the case). He leaves Clumsy at his door, bidding him a goodnight, and then cringes when the sound of clanging, and an, “Ouch!” issues through the door. He vows to do better the next night.

The next night, Brainy finds that he’s got to clear a troublesome rock out of Clumsy’s way, in addition to walking the Smurf around a fallen branch. He sighs when they reach Clumsy’s front door.

“Thank you, Brainy,” Clumsy says, standing there. 

The moon illuminates the goofy smile on Clumsy’s face, and Brainy swallows as a completely irrational thought enters his head. He blinks the thought away, and hurries to push his glasses up into a better position on his nose. 

“You’re welcome,” Brainy says, and he wonders how he can finagle an entry into the other Smurf’s home without making it awkward or raising suspicions.

“Ah...you wanna come in?” Clumsy asks, gesturing toward the door. His cheeks are the color of pretty red apples.

Brainy’s brain short circuits, even as his mouth opens, and he says, “I’d smurf to.”

Clumsy opens his door, and enters into his house without incident, and Brainy smiles and lets out a breath that he’d been holding since the night began. He takes a step into the cozy little home, and that’s when the world decides to take a turn for the topsy turvy as he trips over the threshold, landing in Clumsy’s waiting arms with an, “Oomph.”

“Gee, I thought I was the clumsy one,” Clumsy says, chuckling. 

Brainy can feel his cheeks burning, but it isn’t from embarrassment, at least not the embarrassment of becoming as clumsy as, well, Clumsy, but for an entirely different reason. Clumsy’s arms feel solid, and strong, and when he looks up into the innocent face of the Smurf who kept him from falling flat on his face, his heart hammers in his chest, and his brain decides to go on vacation.

Without any input from that pesky brain of his, Brainy reaches up and presses his lips to Clumsy’s. There’s a surprised, “Oh,” followed by a deepening of the kiss.

When they move apart to take a breath, neither one of them is thinking of anything other than smurfing, which is a story for another day.


End file.
